Never Ending Adventure
by TinyBoxRox
Summary: Nova and Gray were the closest of friends until they were separated by Deliora. 10 years later both of them live their lives in Fiore not knowing that their best friend is still alive.
1. A New Day

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

It seemed like any ordinary day. Little did I know this one day turned out to be one of the worst days of my life. It all started with me waking up to the sound of my mother's voice.

"Time to get up! You'll miss school if you don't hurry." she said walking into my room. She opened my blue curtains to let the sun in. It blinded me as I got up from under my covers. I squint my eyes until they adjust to the bright light. I was never good at getting up in the morning. I stayed up late reading books about magic. Mainly because I wanted to be a wizard, but also because I wanted to learn all there was to know about magic.

I got out of my bed along with all the books that I read last night, and started to get dressed. I chose my favorite blue shirt with a kitty on it and my white skirt. I went downstairs to find my mom already done making breakfast for the two of us. How could she could do all of that while all I did was change and brush my hair and teeth? I walk in the kitchen and we sit down at the table to eat.

"Thanks mom" I said with a smile, "Maybe this'll wake me up." She made my favorite breakfast of all time. Sunny-side up eggs with bacon and hashbrowns. They were arranged to make a smiley face. Just the way I liked it. "Do you remember what day it is mommy?" I ask shoving bacon in my mouth.

She smiled and said, "Of course I do. It's your birthday." she got up from the table and opened a drawer in the closet. She pulled out a little box and opened it. Then, walking towards me she pulled out a sparkly necklace with a snowflake on it. "I know you've been reading those books about Ice-Make so when I came across this at the store I thought of you." She turned me around and put it on

for me.

"Thank you mommy! I love it!" I said and I jumped in her arms for a hug. After that we both finished eating. I headed out the door in a rush, school started in 10 minutes. But before I left my mom caught me.

"Be careful, ok sweetheart?" She said. "Oh and don't forget these." She held out my backpack and my lunch box.

"Oh." I said taking them. I gave her one last hug and then ran down the street with 7 minutes left to get to school.

I live in the kingdom of Fiore, a neutral country with a population of about 17 million. This is a world full of magic. Magic is bought and sold here like anything else, and is a main part of everyday life. There are even some people who make a living using magic. These people are called wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in this kingdom including the Phantom Lord Guild, the guild my mommy belonged to. She's really strong and is one of the S-Class wizards in the guild. My dream is to someday be as strong as her.

I ran as fast as I could down the street, I have to make it before school starts. I'm only in 3rd grade and I just turned 8 today. The last thing I want is double the attention for being late to class. I'm especially afraid of my teacher. She gives me these mean looks and shes just a really scary lady. It was a good thing that I didn't live that far from my school. Theres no bus route in my neighborhood so I usually walk or run to school. I finally reached the small and went through the doors with 2 minutes before the bell rang and headed towards my classroom.

I walked in and was immediately greeted by my best friend Gray. He's the only one I talk to in my class and we've known each other ever since we were 1.

"Hey Nova Happy Birthday!" Gray yelled and gave me a giant hug. "I got you a little something." He said holding out a square box the size of his hand. He opened it and in the box laid 2 silver bracelets. "They're friendship bracelets. I know you like sparkly things so I got matching silver ones." He put one on my wrist and then slipped his on. "We'll be best friends forever Nova." He flashed me another smile.

"Thank you!" I hugged him before the bell finally rang.

Gray had spiky black colored hair that flew in all sorts of directions. It was so black I guess you could say it looked dark blue like his eyes. Even with his bangs you could still see them. Hes pretty stubborn and reckless at times and can be really annoying. But he cares about me a lot. He doesn't like-like me or anything. That's gross. He's just always been there for me and thats why he's my best friend.

I sit at my desk and get my Ice-Make book out. We were learning about maker magic in school and that's why I wanna master Ice-Make. Ice-Make magic allows its user to create ice at their own free will and to shape it into objects. That's what the book says anyway. You can make pretty much make anything with it. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of battle. That would only be useful if I was taking a job request at a guild or something.

"Ok class get in your seats It's time for our lesson" Our teacher Mrs. Heartfield said, her scary voice getting everyone's attention "Today we will learn about the two different types of Ice-Maker magic. But first, let's review our last lesson." She walked to the chalkboard and started to write questions down. "Now, what are the two main types of magic called and what is the difference between them?" She turned around to face the class and hand after hand started shooting up to answer the question. "Yes, Gray?"

"Um...the two types of magic are Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Caster magic is released from the body while Holder Magic is um….casted through an object or outside source." Gray answered standing up. He glanced at me and smiled and I did the same.

The majority of the school day was pretty boring until recess. Mrs. H. asked more questions and then taught us about dynamic and static types of Ice-Make. Static is just making inanimate objects while Dynamic is making animated things. After that long and boring class, our teacher finally released us to go to recess.

Gray waited for me to get my magic book and then we walked to the huge field outside. The book I carried taught about all of the Static Ice-Make stances and positions. So every day I'd try something new and Gray would watch. Because my mom was one of the Element Four and she could create and control water, Ice-Make wasnt hard for me to learn. Everytime Gray tried it nothing happened. He never knew what magic he wanted to learn but he had the same dream as me, to join a guild and become a strong wizard.

"Please? I wanna see you make something else!" Gray pleaded. This has been going on for 5 minutes already. He was on his knees. We were still in the field and I had just shown him Ice Shield and he still wants me to do more.

"Why? I just showed you the newest one I learned."

"Uh. Because It's cool? Duh." He was still on his knees.

"I know it is. It's ice of course It's cool." I say like the smart aleck I am.

"You know what I mean Nova don't be a jerk " Gray said. He finally stood up. He was always persistent in getting what he wanted. I was stubborn, but I eventually give in.

"Fine." I said. "_You're _the jerk by the way." I put both my hands together as they start to glow light blue. I give Gray a mischievous smile and say "Ice-Make, Floor!" with my hands still glowing I lift them up, and then strike the floor. Ice starts to cover the entire area of where Gray was standing. My plan worked. Gray slipped and face planted the icy floor.

"Ow…." Gray murmured. He sat up and had a giant red mark on his forehead. I started to laugh. "Ha. Ha. Real funny Nova…" Gray pouted.

"It's my birthday! Lemme have some fun!" I giggled skating on the ice around Gray. Soon enough Gray's smile appeared on his face again. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say a word, we both heard a frightening, ear-splitting roar in the distance. His smile vanished, and then the school alarm went off.

To Be Continued In Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes


	2. Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes**

It shook the entire playground. With all of the shaking I slipped on my own ice and fell. I turned my head and looked at Gray. His eyes were wide and full of fear, like a deer in the headlights. He was looking at something. I look behind me and then freeze at the sight of it. In the distance was a giant Demon. Neither of us knew where it came from. The loudspeakers were telling us to evacuate the school, the alarm was going off, and the monster was roaring. So much was happening at once.

"Deliora!" Gray managed to say. I turn to him and more fear overcomes me. I start to tremble and the sound of its name. Deliora was a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He was known as the Demon of Destruction, a creation of the Black Wizard, Zeref. He had a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. With that, he had two large legs that end in bird-like feet with large spikes in the back of them. His hair was like a mane in shape and it flowed down to the nape of his neck. He had a pair of horns that pointed upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead and large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes. I only read about him in books but right now he's attacking our started to panic as he destroyed the nearby houses.

"Nova, We gotta get outa here!" was the last thing I heard Gray say before I blacked out.

When I wake up I see the ground moving below me. I'm being carried and taken away somewhere. It takes me a little bit to finally realize what's going on again. Deliora, the Demon of Destruction….Is now destroying our town. Then, I notice that two people had been arguing the entire time I was realizing what was going on. The one that was carrying me, and Gray.

"Look Gray, I don't want you getting hurt out there! We have to get Natalie and then get out of this town!" a man's voice said. I didn't recognize it at all. But Natalie is my mom's name.

"Let me go! I need to get to my parents! My house is where Deliora is! Please!" Gray sounded like he was about to burst into tears. I forgot his house was further from mine. His was closer to where Deliora was standing last time I saw him.

"Gray, I'm sorry b-" Before the man could finish, Gray jumped out of his grasp and started running in the opposite direction.

"Keep Nova safe!" Gray yelled at us from behind. And then he was gone. Those were the last words I ever heard from him.

"Damn it!" the man screamed. All I did was sit still as he kept running. He ran for what seemed to be an eternity until he finally stopped. I recognized my surroundings now, This is my front yard. That means we were at my house. How did this man know where we lived?

I start to move and he puts me down on the grass. I look around at my surroundings again. The sky is a dark gray color full of ashes. The buildings and houses that once made up my neighborhood were now just a pile of rubble. Including my house. I try to stand up, but i'm shaking too much to even move. I look for the man that had saved me and Gray, but he wasn't at my side anymore. He was kneeling by a pile of rubble digging something out. It was my mom.

That was her. He was digging her up from under the destroyed house. I'm still trembling so much that I can't move my legs. So I start to crawl over to them. By the time I crawled all the way to them he managed to get her completely out of the rubble.

"Oh thank God. She's still breathing." The man said. I crawled over closer to her and startled the man. He jumped but then realized it was me. "She's still alive Nova, I don't know if shes completely alright but she's still holding on." He tried to carry my mom but her hand touched his arm. and she weakly shook her head from side to side.

"You two….Must….Leave…This place…..I can't move….And i'll only….Slow you…..Down." She said laying on the ground beside us. "Nova…..This is….My brother, Matthew….He'll teach you...everything. Be strong….For me…..I...Love...You…" She then closed her eyes, her final tears ran down her face. She smiled, and then laid motionless on the ground before us.

I looked up at the man. He kept his head down. But I knew he was crying. All I could do was cry with him. He then got up and grabbed a black backpack that I didn't notice was there before. He swung in on his back, and without a word, he grabbed me with his free arm and started running. I ended up crying the entire time he ran. Until I fell asleep.

.

We left the town. Deliora destroyed it completely before the day even ended. My uncle took care of me and trained me from that day on. I trained and lived with him for 2 years, until he passed from a terrible illness. I was gonna give up. But I will never forget his final words.

When he laid in his bed I stuck with him. I cried every night at his bedside. On his last day, I sat there with him. He grabbed my hand and said "There are times when you can't help but give up, there are times when you lose confidence in yourself. But if you keep believing in yourself, you won't lose your confidence, you won't think about giving up. You will go out there and do what's right. So when life changes to be harder….Change yourself to be stronger."

Ever since then i've been living on my own. Looking for a new place to call home. I learned to stay strong for them.

To Be Continued In Chapter 3: Journey To Hargeon


	3. Journey to Hargeon

**Chapter 3: Journey to Hargeon**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Its been ten years since that day. The day my hometown was destroyed. The day I lost my friends, my family, everything. I get up and start to get ready to move again. I'm so tired. I get up off of my bed and rest my head in my hands. Tears roll down my cheeks as the image of my mother pops in my mind. I miss her so much. I miss her gentle caring smile. I miss the way she was able to comfort me when I was crying. I miss her warm hugs and her kisses on my cheek before I'd leave for school. How could such a gentle, caring person be wiped from this world? When will my pain and suffering finally end?

I get up and walk to the giant mirror in the hotel room. I look like a wreck. My hazel eyes are bloodshot from crying myself to sleep. My body is thin from not eating enough. My hair is all tangled from tossing and turning at night. But looking at my reflection just reminds me of my mother. I look a whole lot like her. With my dark brown hair that ends at the bottom of my shoulders and my slightly tan skin. Only my eye color was different. Her eyes remind me of the sea. They were the prettiest shade of blue, the same color of my magic. I find myself creating her face with my ice whenever I think about her.

I leave the mirror and shower so I can get ready for the day. I put on my baby blue tank top and my black skinny jeans and start to pack. First all my makeup and toiletries and then my clothes. I dont have that many things because I don't live anywhere. I travel every week from town to town. hoping I'll be able to find a new place to call home. But its been 10 years and so far, no luck.

The last thing I pack in my old backpack was the photo of Gray and I. I hold it up to get a better look at it. It was taken on Gray's 8th birthday, July 20. Just a week before mine. The picture is of me and him standing together hand in hand with the stupidest smiles on our faces. He was wearing the necklace I got him for his birthday. It was a sword with a stone in it, on a metal chain. He never took that thing off since I gave it to him. And I never took this bracelet that he gave me off either.

I put the picture gently in the backpack and swing it onto my back. As I walk out the door I pull out my wallet with the 70,000 jewel for today's rent. Time to finally leave Crocus, the capital of Fiore. I take the stairs down to the lobby and meet the lady at the desk.

"That'll be 70,000 J please." She said with a kind smile. I hand her the money and she neatly puts it in the cash register. "Thank you for staying at the Crocus Hotel, We hope to see you again!" I smile at her and start to head towards the board with the map of Fiore spread across it.

The nice lady steps out of her desk and walks towards me. "I heard the town of Magnolia is having a huge festival next week. I don't quite remember what for, but its worth visiting. There isnt a train station here so you would have to rent one of the magic four wheeled vehicles to get there."

I look at the map and find where Crocus is. Its in the center of fiore and magnolia is in the far east, with Hargeon south of Magnolia.

"The town of Hargeon has a train station so I would recommend heading there so your magic energy doesn't fully run out using the SE-plug on the vehicle" she said pointing at the train routes by Hargeon. I give her a confused look and she must of gotten the hint that I didn't know what she was talking about "Oh our vehicles run on magic energy so just put the SE-plug around your wrist and hit the pedal. Be safe dear." She smiled and walked back to her desk to help another customer"

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." I say waving goodbye as I walk through the double door entrance of the hotel. I start walking to the magic vehicle rent place to get one. The man greets me and then leads me to all of their vehicles.

"Here our Magical Vehicles are solely available for a Wizard's use, and are powered by an SE-plug, or Self-Energy plug." The man held up a chord with a black wrist band. "This here is a small, special device that powers Magical Vehicles. It is a mechanism that wraps around your wrist, converting your Magic Power into fuel. Just know that if you want to go faster, more of your energy will be used." The man finished. He Walked over to one of the vehicles and drove it outside for me.

"Ok, I think I get how this works. Thank you sir." I say handing him the amount of Jewel for the vehicle. I sit in the front seat of the machine and put the SE-plug on my wrist. The vehicle looked like a horse-drawn carriage without the horses. In the very front there was a large lever, and to my right is where the SE-plug connected. I pulled the lever back towards me and the wheels started to move.

I'm on my way to Hargeon now. I wonder what it will be like. From what I hear , Hargeon is one of Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because apparently only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. I'm only heading there for the train station to Magnolia.

I start to speed up my vehicle and speed down the road to Hargeon. I just hope my magic energy doesn't run out completely when I need it the most.

To Be Continued In Chapter 4: Pink-Haired Hero


	4. Pink-Haired Hero

**Chapter 4: Pink-Haired Hero**

I finally arrived at the Hargeon Port. They were right when they said it was beautiful. My magic energy is too low after using it on the vehicle. I used what energy I had left to drive the machine to the renting place in Hargeon and continue my journey to the train station on foot.

I can't move very fast due to my lack of energy. I limp in the direction of the train station until I run into a caution sign and a bunch of yellow barricade tape. I look ahead to find that the whole marina in the town was destroyed. All that was left was rubble. This was the only way that I knew of to get to the train station. I find a shop nearby and head inside for answers.

"Excuse me sir, what happened to the marina?" I asked the man with a concerned look on my face.

"Oh." the man says with a scowl. "One of those Fairies came and had a huge brawl with a few other wizards. That stupid pink haired scarf boy may have saved the poor girls who were kidnapped, but he still ended up destroying the marina with his flames." He said walking up to me.

"Fairies?"

"It's what I call those destructive wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. They always get in trouble with the Magic Council for property damage. They never seem to learn their lesson though." He sighed. "If you wanna get to the train station just cut through this shopping area and it shouldn't be hard to spot." He took me outside and pointed in the direction of the station.

"Oh thanks." I say walking out the door. Wow, Fairy Tail must be full of insane wizards. Especially that pink haired guy he was talking about. Who knew all this destruction was accidentally caused by a simple fire wizard. "Wait, how did you know I was headed towards the train station?" I ask realizing I didn't mention it to him at all.

"You don't look like you're from around here so I figured you were heading to the station. You look too worn out to be using one of those magical things those wizards use as well." He smiled "Just take care out there."

I smile and nod as I start towards the station. I have to hurry because its getting late and soon the trains will stop for the day. I start to pick up my pace. I finally arrive after 2 or 3 minutes of fast walking/limping and buy my ticket to the train.

I put my backpack on the seat next to me and finally relax. Today was a long day. Its 8 o'clock already and I still haven't recovered my magic energy. I'm completely exhausted and I just wanna sleep. But I still have to check in to a hotel as soon as I arrive in Magnolia. The train will arrive there in 2 hours. So I finally decided to get some sleep.

I wake up to the feeling of someone tapping me on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see the conductor waking me up.

"Excuse me miss, the train has arrived to Magnolia. This is the final destination of this train and we will be closed until tomorrow. I apologize." He says.

I slowly open my eyes and try to get up. My body still feels weak but some of my power has recovered. I put my backpack on and step off the train. Its now 10 p.m. and I have no idea where i'm going. The streets are empty and everything's closed. I pass through multiple dark alleys, multiple streets, multiple buildings. It took until 10:30 to find a map.

Once I figured out where the hotel was, I started to walk. It wasn't long before I had to pass through more dark places. I just kept walking. The only sound was my footsteps hitting the concrete, until I heard more behind me. I start to walk faster, only to find that these people were following me. What am I gonna do? There were 3 behind me. I tried to lose them turning different corners and going down different walkways. Maybe if I keep doing this ill lose them. I finally turn around and the 3 figures are gone. I sigh in relief and turn the next corner.I turned so fast i didn't see a man standing in my way. I bumped into him and fell to the ground

"Oh, Look what we have here." The large man said. "Hey boys, I found her" Behind the large one were the three other figures that were following her before.

"Hey missy, hand over that backpack of yours or we'll have to take it by force." one of the three men said. I started to back away but they ended up cornering me. "I guess she wants to do it the hard way boys, let's show her what we dark guild members can do."

Dark guild? Those are guilds that arent approved by the Magic Council. They mostly take on jobs that are crime based. Even assassination jobs. I didn't have enough power to take them all out but maybe I can hold them off.

"Hey you punks better let her go." a voice behind us said. The four men looked all around but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. Then suddenly someone appeared in front of me. "You guys really _are_ idiots." he said. It sounded like a guy. It was too dark to make out any detail because the clouds covered the moon

"Nobody messes with us and you'll soon see why." The large one said walking towards us. He shook the ground with every step he took and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh this'll be fun, I'm all fired up now!" The moon emerged from the clouds revealing who my hero was. Before me was a lean, slightly tan muscular guy. He looked about my age. But what stood out the most to me was that he had spiky pink colored hair and wore a white scale-patterned scarf. Wait...Is that pink haired scarf boy?

To Be Continued In Chapter 5: The Fire Dragon Slayer


	5. The Fire Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 5: The Fire Dragon Slayer**

The four men charged at him with fists, but scarf boy didn't move and inch. he was just grinning. What in the world is this guy thinking? He really is insane.

"You think you can mess with a Dragon Slayer? Fire Dragon, Roar!" A massive amount of flames came from his mouth as he defeated all four of the men who attacked me. Wow he took em all in one hit! I look at our surroundings to find that several buildings were destroyed along with the four guild members.

"Hey...uh..Scarf boy? I think you over did it." I say looking at what was left of the buildings. He turned around and faced me. He wore an untucked , sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat with white knee-length pants, and black open-toed sandals. The waistcoat was unzipped so it exposed his bare chest revealing the amazing six-pack he had and on his left wrist he wore a thick black wristband.

"Oh. I guess I did huh." He said. He just looked around at all the stuff he broke like it was no big deal. "Serves them right for trying to rob a helpless girl." Wait...Did he just call me helpless?

"I'm not entirely helpless you know. I could of handled it just fine on my own" I say crossing my arms and glaring at him. He didn't seem to get the hint that I was mad and just smiled at me.

"Sure." He said giggling. I have to admit his smile is kinda cute. But he just called me helpless.

"Even though I could of handled it fine on my own, thanks for the help scarf boy." I say walking away. I maneuver around what's left of the alley and start looking at my map again. But I noticed the more I walked the more Scarf boy kept following me. This went on until I finally turned around and said "Can i help you?" He just grins at me again. This boy is really irritating.

"It seems like you need an escort, I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way."

"I'm Nova. and I don't need an escort. I'm a wizard too."

"Then why did you need _me_ to help you out hm? Come on tell me where you're going and I'll help you get there."

"I'm headed towards the Magnolia Hotel and I can get there fine by myself."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Yes."

"I doubt it."Natsu laughs and then takes the map out of my hands. He turns it around and hands it back to me. "First off, your map is upside down, and secondly, you're going the wrong way." He takes my hand and gestures towards the opposite way of where I was going. "Follow me, the Magnolia Hotel is just in the center of town, where my guild happens to be." he tugs on my wrist but I don't budge.

"Guild?" I ask. He turned towards me and I got a good look at his right shoulder, there's a red mark right on his arm that resembles the guild Fairy Tail.

"Yep I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I'm also known as Salamander but most people just call me Natsu."

"Oh so you're the one who destroyed the Hargeon Marina?"

"Uh well...Yeah." He said smiling, his cheeks turning pink. I laugh and decide to follow scarf boy...I mean Natsu to the hotel. "So you visiting magnolia? where you from?" He asked turning his head to face me as we walked,

"I'm not from anywhere really. I basically just stay at a different hotel in a different town every week. The desk lady at Crocus told me about some special events that were gonna be here in Magnolia. So I decided to go."

"Oh, you mean the summer festival? Yeah that's great. Anyways, you travel a lot? That must be fun."

"Not really, it gets kind of boring all I do is use up all my magic energy to get to another town using that weird SE-plug." That seems to catch Natsu's attention. He stops and faces me.

"Magic energy...you're a wizard? Why didnt you say so what guild are you in?" Did he seriously forget that I mentioned this earlier when he called me helpless?

"I _did_ mention it earlier, and no I don't belong to any kind of guild. I haven't joined one yet, and I don't know when I'll plan to. I lost my friends, family, and home all in just one day." I say. Natsu's eyes widen. I look at the ground. Thinking of my mom, Gray, even my Uncle...Thoughts about them give me a pained look on my face all the time. I was surprised when Natsu took notice. I sat down on one of the benches at the park we stopped at. Natsu comes up to me and stands in front of me.

"Hey…" Natsu put his hand on my shoulder and made me face him. He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" That question made me snap. Im not ok. I never was to begin with. I started crying and Natsu freaked out not knowing what to do. "Hey you can talk to me about it don't cry." Natsu pulled me in for a hug. We just stayed like that until I pulled away. I sat still, burying my face in my hands. "I see...You've been by yourself for all of this time….With no place to call home." My eyes open after I hear his words. How did he know? How could he know what I'm feeling? "I've felt the same way you know. I know what It's like to lose family. I know what It's like to feel pain. We all do."

Natsu sits down beside me. "Look. I don't know what happened in your past, and you don't have to tell me about it either. There's just one thing you got to remember. We can't live if we don't keep running forward….You say you're on your own and you don't have a place to call your home, or a guild to call your family. Why not have _Magnolia _be your home, and _Fairy Tail_ be your family?" I look up at him tears welling up in my eyes.

"I haven't had a family in eight years, and I haven't had a home in ten. I don't want to lose anymore...I don't want it to happen again I-"

"Stop worrying about the future, Nova. We don't have to know what tomorrow holds! That's why we can live for everything we're worth today! You know….The real sin is averting your eyes and failing to believe in anyone. So don't give up, the beginning is always the hardest, let's keep on going to the very end." He smiles at me and I just can't believe it."Trust me. it'll be fun. You will be happy here. If you let us be your family we will always be here for you, no matter what." He then stood up and held out his hand. "Come on let me at least show you what its like."

"Natsu, I still need to recover my Magic Energy. Is it ok if we just stay sitting here a bit longer?" Natsu agrees and sits back down on the bench beside me.

"You know, one of my comrades in the guild has felt the same way you do."

I tried my best to listen but I got so tired that I only heard parts of his sentence. "His name is _and he lost his _ and master due to this powerful _ called _. He uses _magic and I'm sure you and _will get along just fine…." I close my eyes and smile as I start to fall asleep leaning on Natsu's shoulder. Today was a good day.

To Be Continued In Chapter 6: Celestial Keys And Flying Cats


End file.
